Little Otouto
by saruakira
Summary: Sasuke bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta kado adik baru untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, apakah Itachi dan Kyuubi sebagai orang tua akan mengabulkannya ? [Complete] [SasuNaru/AU]
1. Adik Baru

Bocah berambut _raven_ tampak sedang menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kaa-channya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka berbentuk tomat. Tangan lembut Kaa-sannya tak jarang mampir diatas rambut _raven_nya, mengelusnya dan meninggalkan kecupan kecil dikening sang bocah walaupun mata _Ruby_nya sibuk melihat acara di televisi. Sedangkan Tou-samanya sedang menyesap kopi yang baru saja di buat Kaa-chan, duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Kaa-chan." Panggil sang bocah sambil mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kyuubi.

"Ya, sayang?" Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Besok, Suke ulang tahun, apa Kaa-chan ingat?" Tanyanya, bocah itu beranjak dan menatap lurus Kaa-channya.

Kyuubi menggeleng, ia mengecup sekilas kening Sasuke, putra semata wayangnya. "Tentu saja tidak Suke-kun~ Kaa-chan tentu tidak akan lupa."

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Tou-samanya.

"Apa?"

"Tachi!" Kyuubi menatap nyalang suaminya

Itachi menelan ludah, kemudian tersenyum. "Tou-sama juga tidak lupa." Jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut _raven_ turunannya. "Kau ingin hadiah apa. Hm?" Itachi bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian. "Suke boleh minta apapun?" mata Sasuke berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja sayang~" Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Suke mau adik baru!" Jawab Sasuke riang.

BHUUUUUR

Itachi sukses menyemburkan kopinya mendengar kado apa yang diminta putra semata wayangnya itu kali ini.

"Err…Suke-kun yakin itu yang ingin kau minta?" Tanya Kyuubi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu Suke yakin." Jawab bocah itu tegas.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tak ingin diganti?, Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama bisa membelikanmu pesawat atau apapun sayang."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak mauuu! Suke mau adik baru, adik baru, adik baruuuu!" Sasuke berdiri diatas sofa dan meloncat-loncat.

"Tachiii…." Kyuubi memasang wajah melas, meminta bantuan suaminya untuk membujuk putranya.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan wajah datarnya, istri ups suaminya itu memang paling tidak bisa keras dengan putra semata wayang mereka. ia menghela nafas.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Panggilnya dengan suara penuh wibawa.

Sasuke seketika berhenti dari acara lompat-lompatnya, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang. Dia sudah tahu kalau Tou-samanya memanggil namanya begitu lengkap berarti akan ada pembicaraan serius antar lelaki.

"Kau ingin adik baru?"

"Iya Tou-sama." Angguknya dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah seperti kakak, maka kau akan mendapatkan adikmu." Perintah Itachi sambil menggendong Kyuubi ala _Bridal Style_ meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat " Baiklah Tou-samaa!"

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Little Otouto

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Humor

**Rating :** **T**

**Pairing :** Itachi x Kyuubi,

**Chapter : #1**. Adik Baru

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, author sarap pake banget, bahasa apa ada"nya".

**Summary** : Sasuke bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta kado adik baru untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, apakah Itachi dan Kyuubi sebagai orang tua akan mengabulkannya ?

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Otouto ©saruakira**

**.**

"Ke-Keripuuut?!" Kyuubi tampak protes. Ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Itachi.

"Diamlah Kyuu."

"Kenapa kau izinkan Suke?" Kyuubi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Itachi menendang pintu kamar untuk menutupnya. Membaringkan Kyuubi diatas ranjang king size mereka. Kemudian segera ia mengunci pintu dari dalam

"Jawab aku Keripuut!" Kyuubi memanyunkan bibirnya, pipi putihnya menggembung lucu.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih tau kenapa aku mengizinkannya." Jawab Itachi sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Eh?" Kyuubi memasang tampang polosnya.

"Katamu Sasuke kesepian." Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, menaikkan satu lututnya ke atas ranjang.

Kyuubi sadar, kemarin ia baru saja curhat dengan suaminya kalau ia tak tega melihat Sasuke bermain sendirian. Sasuke tak mau bermain diluar, bukan karena ia tak pandai bergaul. Tapi lingkungan yang membuatnya begitu. Tumbuh dikawasan orang-orang elit membuatnya tak memiliki teman. Anak-anak kecil seusianya di lingkungan rumah sudah sibuk les ini itu atau ikut kegiatan lain. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki Kaa-chan yang masih mau memperhatikan masa-masa kecilnya yang indah. Sasuke tidak dipaksa mengikuti les atau kegiatan yang harusnya ia lakukan ketika dewasa nanti.

"Umm, iya ya…" seketika Kyuubi murung. "Tapi—GYAAAA KERIPUUUT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?!" teriak Kyuubi yang kaget ketika mendapati Itachi sedang melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia genakan.

"Hn? Tentu saja membuat adik baru untuk Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan seringai mesum terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

"HEEEE MATI SAJA KAU KERIPUUUUUT!"

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Sesosok bocak berambut _raven_ tampak pulas diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Mulut mungilnya sedikit tebuka hingga tendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Namun sayang kegiatan tidur pulasnya harus terhenti begitu dengan usil sinar matahari yang menyusup di balik celah tirai mengganggunya.

"Ukh—" Sasuke terbangun, ia menggosok mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Rambut _raven_ model pantat ayamnya sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa helaian yang mencuat.

Dengan matanya yang sedikit masih rabun dan kesadarannya yang masih 10%, Sasuke melihat ada sosok mungil sedang tidur di ranjang tepat dihadapannya.

"Hm? Kaa-chan?" Sasuke mencoba melebarkan matanya.

Tan, kecil dan berambut kuning itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya.

"Hm?" tan ? itu bukan Kaa-channya, Kaa-chan berkulit putih mulus bak artis iklan sabun, kecil ? tak mungkin, bahkan Sasuke baru setinggi pinggang Kaa-channya. Dan rambutnya warna kuning ? bukankah Kaa-channya berambut Me—

Onyxnya membulat seketika. Sasuke kini sadar 100%. Kembali ia menatap sosok mungil didepannya. Sejak kapan ranjang kecil itu ada disitu. Dan sejak kapan bocah mungil yang sangat manis tampak tertidur pulas diatasnya?

Otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat. Mencoba mengambil kesimpulan. Dengan segera ia mengansumsikan ini hadiah dari Kaa-chan dan Tou-samanya. Hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, adik baru.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar. Sedikit gemetar ia mendekati Adik barunya. Dengan perlahan ia mengendap takut-takut membangunkan sang adik yang tampak sangat pulas.

"Uhmm—" tiba-tiba makhluk mungil yang dikira adik baru oleh Sasuke itu mengerang, sedikit merenggangkan badan ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kini tubuh mungilnya duduk diatas kasur.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat, ia diam sesaat diposisinya, terpesona akan adik barunya. Oh, betapa lucunya makhluk dihadapannya ini, ia menggosok mata dengan tangan tan mungilnya dengan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran membuat bahu sewarna karamelnya terlihat. Sasuke tahu benar piyama siapa yang dikenakan bocah itu. Dan yang paling mempesona menurut Sasuke adalah rambut kuning-nya yang tampak bersinar tertempa sinar matahari.

"Nii-chan?" sosok mungil itu memanggil Sasuke.

'Ah, Iris matanya berwarna Biru.' Batin Sasuke tak sadar jika dipanggil, ia masih dalam fantasi bocah ciliknya.

"Nii-chaaaan~" sosok mungil itu bangkit dar ranjangnya, dengan segera ia memeluk Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Nii-chaaan~" Pangilnya lagi, ia menatap imut Sasuke dihadapnnya.

"O—Otouto—" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sosok mungil itu menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Nii-chaan~" Kini dengan nyamannya ia menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di dada Sasuke, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kaaa-chaaaan, Tou-samaaaa!" Sasuke berlari-lari dengan semangat, sampai-sampai para butler dan maid khawatir. Tangan mungilnya menggandeng erat tangan mungil lain.

"Sasuke-sama, jangan berlarian ditangga anda bisa jatuh." Ucap Iruka kepala pelayan dikediaman Uchiha setelah dengan sukses menangkap kedua tubuh mungil tuan mudanya.

"Dimana Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama, Iruka?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Itachi-sama dan Kyuubi-sama sedang sarapan—"

"Oke, dadaaah Iruka." Tanpa berterimakasih Sasuke segera meninggalkan Iruka.

"Telimakacih paman." Dan bocah pirang dibelakangnya langsung saja menambahkan ucapan terimasih.

Iruka tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak melihan tuan muda ciliknya itu begitu bahagia. Iruka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang pelayan. Mengingat badannya yang masih terasa pegal karena Kakashi terlalu memaksanya semalam.

"Kaaaa-chaaaan, Tou-samaaaa! Haah haaah." Sasuke terengah-engah begitu sampai di ruang makan.

Kyuubi yang sedang menyiapkan sandwich untuk suaminya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok. ia segera tersenyum begitu melihat sesosok makhluk mungil berambut pirang berdiri di belakang putra semata wayangnya. Sementara Itachi tersenyum kepada putranya dengan pipinya yang terdapat ceplakan tangan dari istricoret suami tercinta.

Sasuke mendekati Kaa-chan dan Tou-samanya. "Terima kasih Kaa-chan, Tou-sama." Ucapnya sambil mengecup satu persatu pipi kedua orang tuanya. Tumben sekali, padahal ia paling anti untuk mencium Tou-samanya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bocah pirang disamping Sasuke kemudian memangkunya. "Mulai sekarang Naruto adikmu Suke-kun~" bocah pirang bernama Naruto itu tampak senang dipangku Kyuubi "Kaa-chan~."

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, namanya Naruto." Jawab Itachi. "Sini Suke, Tou-sama pangku~" ucap Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menghiraukan ajakan Itachi, dengan lincah ia naik keatas pangkuan Kyuubi. "Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama adik barunya dengan mata berbinar. Dan Itachi sukes pundung ditempat.

"Nii-chaan~" Naruto tersenyum riang, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke.

DEG

Entah kenapa Sasuke berdebar-debar, ia pasti sangat bahagia mendapatkan adik baru. mulai sekarang ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Nah baiklah, hari ini kita akan berbelanja keperluan Naruto, apa kau mau ikut Suke-kun?"

**To Be Continued**

**Omake :**

Itachi mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa panas karena baru saja mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari suaminya.

"Gaaah, aku tidak tahu otak jeniusmu itu kemana keripuuut!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak "Kau tahu, ulang tahun Sasuke itu besok, besoooook!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau besok?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sedang mengompres pipinya dengan es batu.

"Kalau aku hamil lagi itu butuh waktu sembilan bulan, kau dengar itu Sembilan bulaaan!"

"Lalu?"

"Selain itu Baa-chan dan dokter Kabuto juga masih ada pekerjaan di suna sampai tahun depan kita tidak bisa meminta bantuannya untuk kali ini."

"Hmm." Itachi mendekat, memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuubi. "Kau bisa bilang ke Sasuke kalau hadiahnya akan muncul 9 bulan lagi, untuk Kabuto aku bisa memintanya kembali sekarang juga dan menyiapkan semuanya~" ucap Itachi sambil mengecup bibir merah Kyuubi dan jangan lupakan tangan jahilnya yang membuka kancing piyama Kyuubi.

CTAAAK

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Kyuubi, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran. Menghadapi suaminya yang bebal kalau sudah ingin meminta jatah memang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"MATI SAJA KAU KERIPUUUUUUT!"

DUAAAAAK

Kyuubi menendang bagian vital disebelah selatan tubuh Itachi. Membuat Itachi langsung terduduk lemas.

"Kyuu… Ma—Masa depanku…." Dengan gemetaran, Itachi terduduk sambil memegangi properti berharganya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan mengadopsi anak, Oyasumi." Perintah Kyuubi tegas. Kemudian segera beranjak ke atas ranjang dan mematikan lampu kamar.

Dan Itachi sukses pundung dengan bagian selatannya yang nyut nyutan.

**Benar-benar To Be Continued**

Yoooo, Saru kembali setelah bertapa di goa humu #plaaak, masih dengan tema family, saru mencoba membuat Sasuke jadi anaknya Itachi sama Kyuubi. Gak cocok ya?

Ya saru tau walopun ga cocok tapi tetap saru lanjutkan, saru udah ga tahan pengen ngetik nih fic, biarlah fic lain terbengkalai #langsungdirasengchidori xDD

Huehehehhe semoga saja fanfic ini menghibur, rencananya fanfic ini hanya threeshoot mengingat saru akan kembali bertapa untuk nyari ide bikin fanfic FID ke-6

Okelah, semoga para Reader-sama menyukainya,

**Happy Reading~**

**RnR Pleaseee~~ #pika-pika eyes  
**

**Arigatou~**

**-Saru-**

**C(^ w ^)D**


	2. Times to go

Dengan telaten Kyuubi menyuapi Naruto. Bocah mungil itu tampak sangat lahap memakan bubur tim dengan ayam goreng buatan Kyuubi. Sesekali tangan mungilnya manggapai-gapai meja makan atau sekedar iseng menarik-narik piyama 'Nii-chan'nya. Sementara itu bocah raven yang tepat duduk disebelahnya sedang kesulitan menyendoki nasi dengan bola-bola daging saus tomat sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini. Pasalnya sebelum ia memiliki 'Otouto', Kaa-channya lah yang selalu menyuapi.

Sasuke memasang wajah serius, tangan mungilnya menggenggam sendok dan garpu mini. Ia sedang berusaha memasukan potongan bola-bola daging ke dalam mulut. Tak jarang bola-bola daging itu mengelinding dipiring karena tidak bisa tertusuk dengan garpu.

"Suke-kun mau Kaa-chan suapi?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil membenarkan posisi Naruto dipangkuannya.

"Ung—" Sasuke menatap Kaa-channya dengan wajah melas.

"Biarkan Sasuke makan sendiri Kyuu, ia sudah menjadi kakak sekarang, harus bisa mandiri."

"Tapi Tachi…"

Benar juga, Sasuke sudah menjadi kakak yang artinya ia sudah besar dan harus mandiri. Sasuke harus bisa makan sendiri. Selain itu Sasuke juga tidak mau terlihat tidak keren didepan adik barunya.

"Suke bisa makan sendiri Kaa-chan." Jawabnya dengan Pede.

"Kau yakin sayang? Tidak apa-apa kalau Kaa-chan suapi kok."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, Suke sudah jadi kakak, Suke sudah besar, jadi harus bisa makan sendiri." Sasuke kembali menusuk bola-bola daging dipiringnya, sayangnya bola-bola daging itu menggelinding lagi.

GREP

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil sewarna caramel terjulur dihadapan Sasuke sambil menggenggam potongan bola-bola daging saus tomat kesukaannya.

"Nii-chan Aaaaaa~" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap bola-bola daging ditangan adiknya yang mulai meneteskan saus tomat.

"Nii-chan aaaaaa~" Kali ini Naruto menempelkan bola daging itu dibibir Sasuke.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke membuka mulutnya,dan langsung saja sebongkah bola daging masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, dia bertepuk tangan seolah sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. "Nalu cuapin Nii-chan~" Sasuke diam sambil mengunyah bola dagingnya. Baru kali ini ia mau makan dari tangan orang lain selain Kaa-channya.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat tingkah putra bungsunya. "Ahahaha, Naru pintaar~" dengan selembar tisu basah Kyuubi membersihkan tangan Naruto dari lelehan saus tomat.

**.**

**Title :** Little Otouto

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Humor

**Pairing :** Itachi x Kyuubi,

**Chapter : #2. **Times to go

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, author sarap pake banget, bahasa apa ada"nya".

**Summary** : Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya menjadi saudara.

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Otouto ©saruakira**

**.**

"Suke-kun yakin mau mandi sendiri?" Ucap Kyuubi sedikit membungkukkan badannya

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalu begitu Kaa-chan mandiin Naru aja ya?"

Sasuke hampir mengangguk tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Biar Suke yang mandikan Naru, Kaa-chan bantuin Tou-sama saja buat siap-siap." Titah Sasuke sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kaa-channya untuk keluar dari sarangcintacoret kamarnya dengan Naruto.

"Aaah haik haik~" Kyuubi hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan anaknya. "Ah Kaa-chan lupa!" Kyuubi membalikan badannya.

"Apalagi Kaa-chan?"

CUP

Dengan cepat sebuah kecupan hangat mampir dikening Sasuke.

"Suke, sudah jadi kakak yang pintar." Senyum Kyuubi, tak lupa mengacak surai raven putra sulungnya.

BLUSSSHH

Sasuke memerah, tak mau ketahuan Kaa-channya dengan sisa tenaga Sasuke mendorong Kyuubi hingga keluar dari kamar, kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan satu dorongan tangan. Dan Kyuubi sukses cekikikan diluar. Ah menggoda putra sulungnya itu memang menyenangkan.

"Nii-chan?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menetralkan detak jantungnya kini ia dipaksa untuk berdebar kembali. Naruto tanpa sehelai benangpun berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Onyxnya terpaksa melihat gajah tini wini biti Naruto.

"Nii-chan ayoo mandii~" ucap Naruto manja sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, menuntunya untuk segera ke kamar mandi.

"Haik, Nii-chan punya bebek-bebekan namanya beksi singkatan dari bebek seksi, kita mandi sambil main bareng ya."

"Holeeeeeeee~"

Bocah berambut pirang itu tampak kesusahan menautkan kancing-kancingnya seorang diri. Wajahnya begitu serius memperhatikan tangan mungilnya yang memasukan kancing kedalam lubang. Sasuke yang telah selesai memakai pakaian dengan rapih menghampiri Naruto yang tampak kerepotan. Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia membenarkan letak kancing yang sudah dipasang asal-asalan.

"Nah, selesai."

"Huwoooooo Nii-chan mantaaap~"

"Mantap?"

Naruto menggangguk antusias. "Kata Nagato-Nii, kalau ada cecuatu yang kelen halus bilang mantaap~" Jelas Naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Huh? Siapa itu Nagato—"

CKLEK

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba kepala dengan surai hitam menyembul dibalik pintu.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar putra-putranya.

"Tou-chaaan~" Naruto langsung berlari dengan riang begiru melihat Itachi masuk.

"Hup." Dengan sigap Itachi membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya, sementara Sasuke hanya diam. "Ayo Sasuke-Nii." Itachi mulai beranjak keluar kamar.

Sasuke mengangguk, dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan besar Tou-samanya.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Departement store

Kyuubi tampak kegirangan sendiri memilih pakaian-pakaian yang dianggapnya lucu untuk Naruto. Sementara itu Itachi harus kebagian apes membawa belanjaan Kyuubi yang menumpuk. Dua bocah berbeda warna hanya dapat memperhatikan tingkah kedua Orangtuanya. Sasuke yang sudah membulatkan niat untuk menjadi kakak yang keren dihadapan adik imutnya sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto. Walaupun tampangnya datar. Tapi sebenarnya ia khawatir sekali kalau-kalau Naru lepas dari genggamannya hingga ia mengikatkan seutas pita merah pada kelingkingnya dan kelingking Naruto.

Mata bulat Naruto menginvasi sekeliingnya, hingga ia menemukan objek yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah boneka beruang besar dengan bulu coklat yang lembut terpajang dirak putih tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Uwaaaang Kumaa~~" Dengan riang Naru berlari kearah boneka beruang, karena pita merah yang terikat antara Sasuke dan Naruto mau tak mau Sasuke juga harus mengikuti Naruto.

"Huwaaah Otouto, tunggu jangan lari, uwaaa." Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh montok adiknya. "Ada apa Otouto?" mata onyxnya menatap mata sapphire Naruto.

"Kuma Nii-chan! Dicana ada paman Kumaaa!" Naruto menunjuk boneka beruang besar itu penuh antusias, Sasuke melirik boneka tersebut kemudian tersenyum. "Kita minta Kaa-chan dan Tousama membelikannya untukmu oke?" diusapnya surai pirang Otoutonya penuh sayang, tangan mungilnya meraih tangan mungil Naruto untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat kedua putranya tertidur pulas dibangku belakang. Naruto yang memeluk boneka beruang berukuran 1 meter dan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto menjadi pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Kyuubi.

JEPRET

"Fufufu~~" Kyuubi mengambil beberapa take foto untuk ia tambahkan dialbum rahasia miliknya tak lupa dengan senyam-senyum kegirangan ala mbak-mbak fujoushi atau mas-mas fudanshi akut saat OTPnya berlayar.

"Hentikan cengiran menyeramkanmu itu Kyuu." Itachi hanya merinding dibangku kemudi melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Nee nee Itachi-kun, tidak kah mereka sangat menggemaskan?" Kyuubi menunjukan hasil jepretannya "Mereka lucu sekali, ini akan kucetak sebesar 4 meter dan kupajang dikamar."

Itachi sweatdrop "Sesukamu saja lah Kyuu." sepertinya suaminya ini sudah tertular virus Fudanshi akut.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Semenjak memiliki adik baru, Sasuke selalu bersikap mandiri. Ia tak ingin tidak terlihat keren di depan adiknya. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke mempersiapkan keperluan hari pertamanya disekolah seorang diri. Ia bangun tepat jam 6 pagi tanpa menimbulkan suara ribut agar tidak membangunkan Naruto yang tampak tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Segera beranjak mandi dan menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolahnya sendiri. Pukul 7 tepat semuanya telah siap dengan sempurna.

Sasuke sudah bersiap membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti ada satu hal yang belum ia lakukan.

"Nii-chan berangkat" satu kecupan mendarat dikening lebar Naruto, tak ayal seulas senyum terukir diwajah bulatnya sepertinya Naruto sedang bermimpi indah. Sasuke ikut tersenyum "Jyaa" tanpa mengganggu mimpi indah Otouto yang disayanginya ia berangkat.

.

Waktu bergulir terlalu lama bagi Sasuke, ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Otoutonya dirumah. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri mobil hitam yang terpakir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, menghiraukan panggilan memuja teman bahkan kakak kelasnya, dasar uchiha cilik, kecil kecil sudah menebar pesona.

Kakashi sudah menunggu tuan mudanya dari 5 menit yang lalu. Ia bersandar dipintu mobil sambil membaca buku favoritnya, Icha icha paradise karya sang legendaris. Baru saja menyelesaikan halaman ke sepuluh, tuan mudanya telah datang.

"Ayo kita pulang paman" Sasuke menaiki mobil dengan santai "jangan membuang-buang waktu berhargaku untuk menunggu paman Kakashi menyelesaikan buku tidak senonoh itu" ia duduk tepat disamping bangku kemudi.

"Haik haik, tuan muda" Kakashi tak kaget dengan perkataan pedas tuannya, sudah biasa.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk menempuh perjalanan dari _Konoha Elementary School_ ke mansion Uchiha, itupun jika jalanan tidak macet. Segera setelah tiba Sasuke berlari, meninggalkan tasnya dimobil begitu saja, ia tak akan khawatir tasnya hilang atau apa toh nanti juga akan diambil dan diantarkan butler ke kamarnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" beberapa butler menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Dimana Otouto paman?" Ia bertanya pada seorang butler.

Butler berambut coklat itu menunjuk kamar Tou-sama dan Kaa-channya, tanpa berterimakasih Sasuke segera menuju kamar Kaa-channya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu besar bercat putih dihadapannya. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang begitu dicintainya sedang bercengkrama diatas ranjang berukuran besar. Dengan langkah **nanba**(1) ia menghampiri Kaa-chan dan Otoutonya untuk memberi kejutan.

"Ah, Nii-chan sudah pulang?" gagal, usaha Sasuke untuk memberi kejutan gagal sudah, insting Kaa-channya sangat sensitive menangkap hawa keberadaannya.

"Haik" Sasuke tersenyum, dengan satu lompatan ia menaiki ranjang Kaa-channya.

"Nii-chaaan~~" Narutoo berteriak heboh melihat Nii-channya pulang, pelukan hangat segera menyambut Sasuke.

Hup, Sasuke refleks memeluk tubuh montok Naruto. "Tadaima" Sasuke tersenyum dikecupnya penuh sayang surai pirang lembut beraroma jeruk khas bayi.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke" Sasuke menengok dia sangat kenal sekali dengan suara ini.

"Tou-sama?"

Itachi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diranjang, tubuhnya yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air hanya terbalut handuk dari bagian pusar hingga lutut, Itachi tidak suka menggunakan jubah mandi.

"Tou-sama tidak kerja?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tumben-tumbenan sekali pukul 3 sore Tou-samanya sudah ada dirumah.

"Tou-sama dinas keluar kota nanti malam sayang, jadi siang ini masih dirumah" Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu sayang, Menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyuubi pada putra sulungnya yang duduk sambil memangku Naruto, tangan putihnya mengelus lembut surai hitam milik putranya.

"Membosankan karena tak ada Otouto disana" Jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuubi sukses dibuat sweatdrop.

"Nee, Otouto." Naruto langsung menengok begitu namanya dipanggil oleh kakak tercinta, mata bulat saphirenya menatap wajah tampan sang kakak. "Otouto, kata bu guru tadi kalau sudah besar nanti kita akan menikah dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Nii-chan sayang Otouto makanya nanti Otouto akan menikah dengan Nii-chan, mengerti?". Sasuke menatap serius wajah Naruto.

Sementara itu Kyuubi yang bersandar dengan tangannya harus rela kepalanya terpentuk kepala kasur karena kaget dengan ucapan anak sulungnya, Itachi tak mau kalah, ia mematung dan tanpa sadar handuknya sudah melorot kebawah

"Gyaaa Tachiiiii handukmuu!" Kyuubi berteriak sambil menutupi kedua mata polos anaknya.

Itachi melirik daerah selatannya "Gyaaaaa" ia pun ikut-ikutan berteriak, dasar Itachi.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh dengan ke-_gaje-_an orangtuanya. Untuk sesaat Naruto diam, entah ia diam karena terkejut atau karena tidak mengerti.

"Haik, Nalu mau menikah cama Nii-chaaan~" Naru tertawa lebar menampilkan beberapa gigi susu yang berderet rapih, pipi gembilnya bersemu merah persis seperti mochi sakura.

Serasa terhipnosis, sesaat Sasuke terkejut namun segera ia tersenyum dan megusap lembut surai kuning adiknya.

Aah, anak-anak memang sangat polos.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Sudah satu minggu lebih Naruto menjadi baagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Naruto membawa banyak kebahagiaan dikeluarga ini. Itachi dan Kyuubi yang merasa semakin lengkap menjadi orang tua, Para butler dan maid yang selalu tertawa akibat tingkah lucu Naruto. Dan yang paling banyak berubah adalah Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur Narutolah yang banyak memberi perubahan pada hidup Sasuke. Bocah cilik itu kini sudah lebih mandiri tidak lagi bersikap manja pada Kaa-channya, dan sikapya pada orang yang lebih tua sudah dikatakan cukup sopan dibandingkan saat Naruto belum datang ke mansion Uchiha.

Hari ini, Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah mengatur rencana akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan satu minggu Naruto bersama mereka. Diam-diam mereka mendekorasi _ballroom_ dan menyiapkan beberapa hidangan lezat untuk Naruto. Dan tentu saja miso ramen favorit Naruto sudah masuk daftar makanan urutan pertama dalam list Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama!" Seorang maid tiba-tiba datang teropoh-gopoh kearah Kyuubi.

"Ya Karin ada apa?" Kyuubi merespon, diselipkannya ballpoint diatas notes berwarna biru yang ia genggam.

"ada tamu yang mencari anda dan Itachi-sama, kelihatannya urusan yang sangat penting tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya "ah, bisa tolong kau urus sisanya Karin?"

.

Dengan santai Kyuubi berjalan dilorong mansion, tidak ada firasat apapun, semuanya sama seperti biasa. Tenang dan begitu damai. Sepuluh menit ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu, kepala berwarna kuning dan merahlah yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatannya.

DEG

Sekejab perasaan aneh hinggap dihati Kyuubi _"Perasaan apa ini?" _Batinnya.

"Selamat siang, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Kyuubi menyapa tamunya dengan sangat ramah, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Itachi yang kelihatan—

"Tachi?"

—Begitu syok, baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat wajah suaminya begitu syok seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Disentuhnya pundak kokoh sang suami. Sedetik kemudian Itachi sadar.

"Kyuu?"

"Kau ini, tampangmu itu— tidak sopan dihadapan tamu menampakan tampang seperti itu, kau mau membuat tamu kita pergi ketakutan huh?" Kyuubi berbicara dengan volume yang sangat pelan, taku-takut kedengaran tamu.

Itachi terdiam.

Tak memperdulikan Itachi, Kyuubi menatap kedua tamu dihadapannya, sepasang suami istri.

"Ano dengan tuan dan nyonya—?"

"Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, dan ini Istriku Akasuna Deidara" Deidara mengangguk memberi salam "salam kenal Tuan Uchiha Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mengangguk "senang berkenalan dengan kalian tuan dan nyonya Akasuna" ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan pasangan Akasuna dihadapannya. "Humm, kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa ya?" Kyuubi langsung menanyakan maksud dan tujuan tamunya datang ke kediamannya.

Hening sesaat, pasangan suami istri itu tampak bertatapan kemudian mengganguk seolah memberikan sinyal setuju.

"aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana." Sasori mulai berbicara. "Mungkin lebih baik aku langsung saja, kami—"

Wanita dengan surai pirang disampingnya menggenggam tangan Sasori, seolah mentransfer kekuatan padanya. Sasori menatap wajah istrinya sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi serius.

"Kami berdua orang tua kandung Naruto" menelan salivanya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sasori berucap. Sorot matanya tegas tanpa kebohongan disana. "Kami ingin membawa kembali Naruto bersama kami."

Kyuubi membeku ditempat,ia tampak terkejut. Sedangkan Itachi tidak begitu terkejut karena sudah mendengarnya duluan.

ucapan sasori tergiang-ngiang dikepala Kyuubi, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. _'Kami berdua orang tua kandung Naruto' 'Kami ingin membawa kembali Naruto bersama kami'_

"_Membawa kembali Naruto katanya?" _Beo Kyuubi dalam batinnya.

"Uchiha—Tuan Uchiha?" Sasori terus menerus memanggil Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sadar dari lamunanya. "Ah maaf" crimsonnya menatap pasangan dihadapannya, ia meneliti dengan detail kedua wajah yang mengaku orang tua kandung Naruto. "A—" Kyuubi tampak ragu, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia begitu ragu sampai tergagap saat berbicara "Apa benar kalian orang tua kandung Naruto?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sasori sudah yakin akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Sesuai dugaannya ia telah menyiapkan beberapa dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia prediksi. "Jika anda tidak yakin, anda bisa melihat dokumen ini."

Kyuubi mengambil beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan Sasori, Itachi yang sedari tadi diam ikut membaca dokumen tersebut. Dokumen catatan kelahiran dan hasil uji DNA Naruto. Mata Kyuubi membulat.

Seketika atmosfir diruangan itu berubah.

.

Sementara diruangan yang berbeda, dengan atmosfir yang sangat ceria…

"Otouto, Nii-san berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau juga mau berjanji untuk selalu ada disamping Nii-san dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Nii-san kan?" Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dengan polos Naruto menatap jari mungil kelingking Sasuke, ia tak paham maksud Nii-sannya. Gemas dengan tingkah Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Naruto. Dua kelingking mungil itu bersatu membentuk tanda perjanjian anak-anak yang dinamakan _'Yubikiri'._

Walaupun hanya janji anak-anak tapi Sasuke tidak main-main, ia serius dengan janjinya dan selamanya ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi, tidak akan.

"Ahaaanng~" Naruto tertawa, "Nalu cayang Nii-chan~" ia menjatuhkan dirinya kemudian tangan mungilnya mencengkram kaus Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Yosh dengan ini, selamanya kita selalu bersama" Sasuke tersenyum kemudian dibalasnya pelikan erat tubuh yang lebih mungil dihadapannya. Hangat, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Nanba :** gerakan berjalan diam-diam ala ninja.

**Author's Note**

Haloo Saru kembali, bagaimana kabar kalian semua minna-sama? Semoga sehat selalu.

Lama tak menulis gaya menulis saru mungkin tak banyak berubah. Tapi apakah apa reader menyadari perubahan gaya menulis saru, semoga tidak ada yang berubah ya. Banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hingga tidak terasa sudah lebih 4 bulan tahun saru hiatus (eh? apa lebih ya?)

Hahahhaha

Oh ya, apa saru yang telat sadar atau saru yang emang jarang mampir, fandom ini mulai sepi ya? Semoga saja banyak author baru yang bergabung dan author lama yang mengupdate fanficnya

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmati tulisan saru kembali.

Jya mata

C(o_._o)D

**More Thanks to :**

**uchiha sasunaru chan – 85 – Dark – jasmine DaisynoYuki – eka. – alysaexostans – miss horvilshy – Yami – humusemeuke – Yuuki – Uchiha Tama R'Yue – .562 – depdeph – .9 – – jie – Dewi – .5 – Maumaumau – Lee Kibum – Guest – azurradeva – Ineedtohateyou – kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani – Kamira Fujika – wildapolaris – Azura Miki – saniwa satutigapuluh – zhiewon189 – uzumakinamikazehaki – yunaucii – tomo – hanazawa kay – mifta cinya – Arum Junnie – .184 – RisaSano – akakurochan – ShinHa Hana – kyurage kuria-sama **(mohon maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama)

terimakasih banyak sudah mereview dan mendukung cerita ini, maafkan saru yang belum sempat membalas review kalian.

Penuh hormat

Saruakira

C(n w n)D/


	3. Sayonara

Beberapa kepala orang dewasa menyembul, mengintip dari sedikit celah pintu yang terbuka. Menampakan dua sosok makhluk yang tak lebih berumur dari 6 tahun dan 2 tahun. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari keduanya, terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Bukannya kami tidak mempercayai kalian…" Iris _Onyx_nya menatap dua bocah di ranjang, bahunya disandar pada kusen pintu. "Tapi kami ingin, kalian melakukan tes DNA." Tatapnya tanpa memasang mimik apapun pada lawan bicaranya.

Iris abu kemerahan berbalik menatap setelah sebelumnya dengan seksama memperhatikan bocah berambut pirang dengan pandangan penuh rindu. "Baiklah Tuan Uchiha, besok kami akan melakukan tes DNA, aku bersedia menggunakan dokter kenalanmu agar kau yakin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap sosok Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn." Balas Itachi dengan gumaman andalannya, kembali menatap dua anak-anaknya yang tertidur pulas.

Sementara sepasang iris _aquamarine_ terus saja menatap lurus ke ranjang. Kyuubi yang berdiri disampingnya menatap serius, mencoba mengartikan tatapan _aquamarine_ yang penuh dengan emosi. Entah emosi rindu, menyesal atau bahagia? Entah tak dapat ditebak. Yang pasti Kyuubi tahu seberapa inginnya wanita disamping dirinya menghambur memeluk bocah bak malaikat yang tertidur pulas dipelukan posesif putra semata wayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Little Otouto

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** Itachi x Kyuubi,

**Chapter : #3. **Sayonara

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, author sarap pake banget, bahasa apa ada"nya".

**Summary** : Perpisahan Naruto dan Sasuke. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali ?

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Otouto ©saruakira**

**.**

**.**

Tes DNA berjalan lancar, tidak ada hambatan. Dengan menggunakan jasa dokter andalan keluarga Uchiha –Tsunade— Semuanya selesai hanya dalam tiga hari memangkas waktu 9 hari kedepan, tentu harus sedikit merogoh saku sebagai pelicin bagian laboratorium.

"Hasilnya sembilan puluh delapan persen akurat, _sequence_ DNA Naruto dengan _sequence_ DNA tuan Akasuna dan nyonya Akasuna cocok." Tsunade menampilkan deretan garis abu-abu dengan tebal berbeda. Garis putus-putus abu-abu dengan tebal berbeda tersusun tiga tingkat, hampir semuanya sejajar tersusun horizontal membentuk pola **STR** yang sama.

Bola mata Itachi melebar, sepersekian detik wajahnya kembali datar. Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan hampir menangis, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuh mungil yang kini tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Dugaannya selama ini salah, mereka benar-benar orang tua kangdung Naruto. Instingnya biasa selalu tepat namun perasaan lain menghalaunya, hingga dugaannya kali ini meleset. Ya tuhan, kenapa ia dan Itachi bisa berlaku tidak sopan pada kedua pasangan Akasuna. Kyuubi akan meminta maaf sekembalinya pasangan Akasuna dari urusan penting yang tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan di Kanada.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, kepulan asap mengepul disekitarnya. Ini sudah masuk musim gugur. _Onyx_nya menerawang langit. "Kita harus meminta maaf pada Tuan dan Nyonya Akasuna." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju parkiran.

Disampingnya, pria manis dengan rambut merah jingga menggangguk, menghapus kasar _liquid_ bening yang mengalir mulus dari sudut kedua matanya. "A—apa ini artinya kita akan berpisah dengan Naru?" pelukan pada Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya dipererat. Penghidu menghirup rakus wangi khas bayi dari _fabric _yang dikenakan Naruto. Pipi putihnya geli terusap rambut pirang yang sedikit memanjang.

Itachi berhenti, mengusap lembut helaian pirang bocah yang digendong pasangan sehidup sematinya. "Hn." Memilih menggunakan kata andalannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan si merah jingga.

Pelupuk Kyuubi tak sanggup menahan aliran air, ia menubrukan dirinya pada Itachi, menangis sesegukan sambil merapalkan nama anak bungsunya. Itachi balas memeluk Kyuubi dan Naruto posesif, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuubi, menangis dalam diam.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Itachi dan Kyuubi mungkin bisa dinominasikan menjadi aktor paling baik. Berlaku seperti biasa dihadapan putra sulungnya dan si bungsu, mencoba menutupi seolah tak terjadi apapun hingga pasangan Akasuna kembali menjemput buah hati mereka tiga hari kedepan.

"Touuuu-chaaaaaaan~" pantat motoknya menghepas dipangkuan Itachi seenaknya, Naruto duduk sambil menampilkan beberapa gigi susu yang sudah hampir lengkap. Sasuke menatap cemburu dari samping Tou-sannya. Kenapa adik imutnya itu tidak memilih duduk dipangkuannya?

Mengelus surai pirang dengan telapak besarnya, Itachi tersenyum "Ada apa, Naru-chan,hm?".

Naruto nyengir. "Hehe, yihaaaat Tou-chan, Nalu yang gambaaal~" antusias ia menunjukan hasil coretannya. Walaupun tak setara _Picasso_, tapi coretan manusia seperti lidi dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir, wajah dengan kedua garis melintang dipipi yang sedang tersenyum terlihat begitu menawan dimata Itachi.

Itachi terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih Naru-chan ini sangat indah." Pujinya tulus sambil mengecup pipi gembil sang bocah. Yang dicium hanya terkekeh geli.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi tak biasa ayah anak disampingnya protes. "Curang, kenapa Tou-sama saja yang digambar?!" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian menyusup, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik lengan besar Tou-samanya. Itachi menatap Sasuke, seringai jahil bertengger diwajahnya.

"Tandanya Naru-chan sayang sekali dengan Tou-chan, ne?" Itachi menjadi, megusek-usek hidungnya pada hidung mungil Naruto. Sasuke naik pitam, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sebelum terjadi peperangan ayah-anak, Naruto menyela "Ung? Nalu juga gambal Kaa-chan cama Nii-chan~" Ucapnya girang, segera ia turun dari pangkuan Tou-channya, berlari dengan pantat montok dan tubuh berisi yang membuat Sasuke tak berhenti menatapnya hingga Naruto hilang dibalik belokan pertama. Tak lama setelah menghilang, Naruto kembali dengan membawa kertas gambar yang lain, hanya satu kertas gambar saja.

"Yihaaaaaat ini gambal Kaa-chan dan Nii-chan." Dengan bangga kembali Naruto menampilkan hasil karyanya. Kali ini ada tiga buah manusia lidi dengan coretan berbeda warna dikepalanya. Manusia lidi dengan coretan kuning berada ditengah manusia lidi dengan coretan hitam dan merah yang tampak mengggandengnya.

Sasuke terpana melihat karya Naruto, Itachi merana. Kenapa ia digambarkan sendirian dan Kyuubi serta Sasuke dgambarkan bersama Naruto. Ini tidak adil, batin Itachi ngenes.

Giliran Sasuke membalas perbuatan Tou-samanya. "fufufu, lihat Tou-sama aku sedang bergandengan dengan Naru dan Kaa-chan!" Ucapnya bangga sambil menyombongkan gambar Naruto, entah kenapa hidung Sasuke bertambah sedikit panjang.

Twitch, perempatan muncul didahi Itachi. Entah mungkin sifat tak mau mengalah mengalir kental didarah Uchiha. "Huh, kau salah besar Suke-kun, Naru-chan lebih sayang Tou-chan, lihat Tou-chan digambar sendiri, sedangkan kau, kau digambarkan bersama Kaa-san berarti level cinta Naru-chan padamu sebanding dengan Kaa-san!"

Sasuke menggeram, membanting kepalanya menengok pada makhluk mungil yang memandang tak mengerti dengan mata bulat besarnya. "Otouto!" panggilnya menuntut "Kau lebih sayang Nii-san atau Tou-sama ?!"

"Ung…?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. Sementara dibalik punggung Sasuke, Itachi mengeluarkan permen bertekstur kenyal berbentuk beruang dengan warna berbeda, oh sogokan untuk Naruto rupanya. Naruto menengok, Saphirenya menatap permen yang ditawarkan Itachi. Terpancing, Naruto masuk jebakan Itachi.

"Touuuuu-chaaaaaan~" sekejab mata Naruto langsung berlari, menubruk pada paha besar Itachi. Itachi tersenyum puas, Sasuke terpuruk merasa dikhianati.

"Hng—" Sasuke hampir menangis, ia berbalik membelakangi Tou-sama dan Otouto tersayangnya yang tidak menyayanginya. Bagaimanapun ia masih berumur 6 tahun, sepandainya Uchiha mengontrol emosi kalau masih seusia ini wajar kan kalau ingin menangis.

"Nii-chan mau pelmen kuma?" Naruto turun dari pangkuan Itachi. Itachi mengerti, membiarkan Naruto menghibur Sasuke. Itachi paham Sasuke tak suka dihibur oleh dirinya, anak itu sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Sasuke bergeming. Perut buntal Naruto tepat dihadapan Sasuke, samar wangi khas bayi terhidu Sasuke. Naruto berjongkok, dengan polos ia membuka tangan Sasuke kemudian mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Nii-channya. Pertahanan Sasuke roboh sudah.

"Aaaaang~~" permen kenyal beruang terus saja dijejalkan pada bibir Sasuke yang mengatup. Mengalah akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya, gumpalan permen kenyal menyeruak dalam mulut mungilnya. Asam bercampur manis manga terasa meleleh begitu dengan pelan Sasuke mengunyahnya. "Enyak kan Nii-chan?" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum mataharinya.

BLUSSSSH, kepulan asap imajiner membumbung dari kepala hitam Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hoo hoo, jadi sudah memaafkan Tou-sama?"

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Tou-samanya "Tidak akan."

"Ada apa ini? Tachi kau menggoda Suke lagi?" Kyuubi datang dengan se-toples _cookies_ hangat, dua gelas coklat panas, segelas kopi hitam dan segelas _Darjeeling tea_ untuk dirinya. Meletakkannya hati-hati pada meja ruang keluarga.

"Kaa-chan~~" Naruto menghambur kepelukan Kyuubi, dengan sigap Kyuubi membawa tubuh montok putra bungsu pada pangkuannya.

"Tou-sama meledekku lagi Kaa-chan!" Sasuke mengadu, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuubi.

"Oh ya?" Kyuubi men_deathgalare_ Itachi. "Tachii—" Tatapnya galak.

GULP, Itachi merasakan firasat buruk. Telunjuk Kyuubi mengarah pada selangkangan Itachi kemudian membawa kembali telunjuknya membentuk isyarat 'Potong Leher'. Itachi lemas seketika, tau sekali isyarat apa yang digunakan Kyuubi. Isyarat tidak ada jatah malam untuknya hari ini.

"Nah sekarang, Tou-sama tidak akan meledek Suke lagi" Kyuubi mengusap helaian rambut Sasuke. "Nah ayo makan _cookies_nya, lihat Naru sudah habis dua." Kyuubi terkekeh begitu sadar putra bungsunya sudah habis dua_ cookies_ sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian dengan lahap ia menyantap kudapan sore ini. Sedangkan Itachi _pundung _di pojokan.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Tiga hari waktu yang sangat singkat bagi keempatnya. Sasuke tak merasakan firasat buruk apapun, hari ini dia masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya posesif. Kyuubi memandang wajah polos kedua anaknya, mengusap pelan rambut pirang sang bungsu kemudian mengecup pipi gembilnya pelan. Dengan perlahan Itachi menyingkirkan lengan mungil putra sulungnya, membopong Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

Didepan kamar pasangan Akasuna menunggu dengan sabar. Nyonya Akasuna begitu berbinar ketika Itachi dan Kyuubi datang membawa Naruto. Perlahan ia membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada fabric piyama bercorak beruang yang dikenakan Naruto sambil terus berulang kali merapalkan kata maaf diiringi dengan buliran air mata sementara pria dewasa disampingnya memeluk posesif. Kyuubi menangis, Itachi tanggap menenggelamkan wajah Kyuubi pada dada bidangnya memberi usapan halus pada bahu sang 'istri'. Mencoba menguatkan, padahal hatinya juga hancur.

"Terimakasih, aku banyak berhutang budi kepada kalian." Sasori membuka pembicaraan sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Naruto, terimakasih, terimakasih—" akhirnya nyonya Akasuna menganggakat suara, ia tersenyum lembut samba berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuubi dan Itachi selain tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksa. Kyuubi menghapus jarak, sengaja memberi kecupan kecil pada pipi malaikat kecil yang sudah hadir dalam hidupnya tak lebih dari sebulan. Menghidu aroma khas bayi yang pasti akan dirindukannya. Itachi bergeming, tangan kanan digunakan untuk mengelus surai pirang anak bungsunya.

Sasuke Uchiha masih bergelung dengan selimut bludrunya. Tertidur pulas hingga merasa gumpalan hangat dalam pelukannya menghilang , ia membuka matanya.

"Hng—Otouto ?" Sasuke beranjak, mengusap kelopak mata kanannya. Tangannya meraba bagian kosong ranjangnya. Berharap Otouto manisnya berguling ke pojok dinding. Nihil, bocah montok berambut pirang tak lagi disana. Sasuke membuka matanya lebar. Panik, turun dari ranjang, memakai sandal kucingnya ia berlari mencari Otouto manisnya.

"Otouto! Kau dimana?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi "Jangan mengajakku bermain petak umpet, ini masih sangat pagi Otouto." Lemari baju dibuka paksa. "Otouto!" telinga Sasuke menangkap bunyi deru mobil. Siapa? Siapa yang menyalakan mobil sepagi ini?. Firasat buruk hinggap, instingnya mengatakan ia harus kepintu utama segera.

Sasuke berlari menuruti instingnya. Kaki mungilnya ia pacu cepat. Tujuannya adalah menemukan Otoutonya. Sasuke begitu panik hingga wajahnya pucat. Dari jauh indranya berhasil menangkap sosok bocah pirang sedang tertidur pulas digendongan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Itu Otoutonya! Tapi dengan siapa? Dan kenapa mereka masuk kedalam mobil? Tidak tidak jangan katakan ini pembuktian firasat buruknya.

"OTOUTO!" dengan sisa tenaganya Sasuke berteriak, Itachi dan Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang. Kaki mungilnya terus ia pacu. Berlari terus berlari berusaha menghalangi agar Otoutonya tidak dibawa kabur.

Range rover putih sudah meninggalkan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke mengamuk, melepas paksa pelukan sang ibunda. Meronta, minta dilepaskan menjemput adiknya. Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya ia menangis meraung-raung.

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

"Mendokusai, kenapa kita harus mengurusi orientasi murid SMP hoaaaam." Pria berkuncir nanas menggerutu sambil menguap lebar.

"Ini sudah tradisi sekolah dari turun temurun." pria berambut lurus bak iklan _Shampoo _membalas "Calon OSIS SMA harus membantu panitia Orientasi SMP." Memeriksa agendanya. Jadwal pengawasan Orientasi SMP.

"Haik haik wakatta." Balas pria berkuncir malas.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan bahan pidatomu hari ini Sasuke?"

Berhenti menyeruput kopi hitam kalengnya, melemparnya dan jatuh tepat didalam tong sampah. "Hn"

"Bagus, tak ada yang diragukan dari mantan ketua OSIS SMP dan calon ketua OSIS SMA masa depan." Menambah beberapa tanda centang pada agendanya. "Tidak seperti calon wakil OSIS SMA yang terus menerus mengeluh."

"Maksudmu aku Neji?" protes pria berkuncir.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Mendokuseeeee, hoaaaam."

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Sasuke memberikan pidato singkat pembukaan Orientasi Siswa SMP Konoha Royal School. Seperti biasa pidatonya selalu dapat menyita atensi seluruh penonton. Menutup pidatonya. Sasuke berjalan penuh wibawa meninggalkan panggung. Beberapa pasang mata memandang memuja. Tak jarang sebagian berani mengedip genit namun tak ditanggapi.

Kembali duduk dikursinya. Satu kursi sebelah Neji, calon sekertaris OSIS SMA. Sebelum memasang kembali headphone _wireless_nya telinganya menangkap nama yang begitu familiar.

"Selanjutnya, sambutan dari perwakilan siswa kelas satu, kepada Akasuna Naruto dipersilahkan."

DEG

Na—ruto? Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Pandangan tak jauh dari panggung tempatnya berpijak tadi. _Onyx_nya melebar. Bocah tidak remaja berambut kuning dengan senyum mataharinya itu….

'OTOUTO!'

**FIN**

***STR** adalah lokus DNA yang tersusun atas pengulangan 2-6 basa. Dalam genom manusia dapat ditemukan pengulangan basa yang bervariasi jumlah dan jenisnya. Jika terdapat 16 susunan STR yang sama, maka dapat dikatakan memiliki hubungan darah.

**Author's Note **

Helllooow bertemu kembali dengan Saru disini, akhirnya _shooting _film yang satu ini kelar sudah. Fyuuuuh~ *mengelap keringat*.

Yak yak bagaimana endingnya? Ngegantung ya? Maap saya memang sengaja *digantung rame-rame*. Eit eit tahan, saya buat ending ngegantung gini karena memang mau membuat sequelnya *niatnya begitu*. Doakan saja sequelnya berjalan lancar dan tidak molor update seperti film yang satu ini, maklum jadwal_ shooting_ mereka berdua padat sekali, belum belum si pirang yang katanya mau cuti hamil, ups maaf Naru aku tidak bisa merahasiakan rahasiamu *kabuuur* XDv

Okai, akhir kata semoga para readers dan viewers menikmatinya~

Terimakasih banyaaaak *ketjup basah*

**C(O w O)D**

**-Saru-**

_**Ps : **__maaf kalau gaya menulis saya berubah-ubah, maklum sutradaranya labil X"Dv_

**Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

**Aiko Michishige| hanazawa kay| SNCKS| Izca RizcassieYJ| dwi2| zhiewon189| kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani| RisaSano| Khioneizys| cissy| mifta cinya| Dark | Ineedtohateyou| Dewi15| uzumakinamikazehaki| Aquarius93| BlackCrows1001| Namikaze Otorie| xiaoHimeLu| Aprieelyan| zadita uchiha| shirota strain| kyuubi no kitsune 4485| Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii| veira sadewa| Eun810| saera| yuu akibaru| Shiroi Haranuma**

**(**_**mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, saya hanya manusia biasa yang ngShip SasuNaru)**_

**Review Corner :**

_Okeiiiii disini kita akan mengulas topic utama yang ditanyakan para readers~_

**Q : **apa bener SasoDei orang tua kandung Naruto? Kok maen dating-dateng aja sih -_-

**A: **iyaa bener kok sumpah deh, itu udah saru kasih adegan supaya meyakinkan huehehe

**Q : **apa naru bakal pisah sama suke? Apa mereka bakal bertemu lagi tho? Tolong jawaaab jangan bikin anak orang penasaran woooy

**A : **dari awal naskah sudah di susun bahwa Naru dan Sasuke akan terpisah tapi tenaaang pemirsaaah mereka akan ketemu lagiii~

**Q : **sebenernya Naru sama suke itu umur berapa sih thor?

**A : **sudah terjawab di filmya yaaaaaa pemirsah :D

**Q : **ini kok lama banget sih updatenya, saya ampe lupa loh chapter sebelumnya.

**A : **jangan salahin saya, salahkan saja apara actor yang padat sekali jadwalnya *gam au disalahin* *kabuuur*


End file.
